My Little Pony: What's In the Dark
by The Equestria Goth
Summary: In this story, Neo is looking forward to spending another weekend with Princess Luna at Canterlot Castle, but a night of romance becomes a night of terror when all the lights go out in the entire castle and a dark demonic woman lurks in the darkness with intentions to hurt Neo and his friends.
1. Chapter 1 Strange Happenings

My Little Pony: What's in the Dark

Chapter 1

Strange Happenings

Neo was on his way to Canterlot Castle on the Friendship Express to spend the weekend with his wife Princess Luna. His friends, the mane 6, Spike and Starlight Glimmer were going to the castle with him and they would be spending the weekend along with Neo, Luna had mentioned to him that he could bring his friends and they were happy to tag along with him.

When they got to the castle, his friends quickly got settled in while Neo went to spend some time with Princess Luna. Celestia went to talk to Twilight about her recent friendship lessons that she had been teaching Starlight and Celestia was pleased to hear that Starlight had been learning so much. Neo and Luna spent the whole day together doing various things including going to an opera and going to a fancy dinner. Luna even took Neo to meet other royal subjects in other parts of Equestria.

When it was time to raise the moon, Neo and Twilight got to watch Celestia and Luna set the sun and raise the moon. After watching Luna raise the moon, Neo approached her and he gave her a hug, showing how much he loved her magical abilities to raise the moon, and Luna deeply appreciated that.

Neo got to spend a few more hours with Luna before she wanted him to go to sleep. Neo would always go to bed whenever Luna asked him to out of respect for her, not just because she was the princess, but because he loved her very much and he always respected her wishes. So Neo went to bed while Luna went to attend her nightly duties, but not before saying good night to him and kissing his cheek. Twilight and her friends were also in bed and sleeping peacefully.

During the night, Luna's night guards were patrolling the castle hallways and everything appeared to be normal like every other night. As one of the guards walked down the hall, he thought he saw something standing in the dark. The guard shined a light over to it, but when the light shined in the area where the figure was, the figure was suddenly gone. The guard thought he was just imagining things and he continued to patrol the hallway.

The guard walked down the hallway and he thought he heard something following him, but before the guard could look behind him, something reached out of the dark and grabbed him. The dark figure tried to choke the guard and the guard gasped for air. The guard tried to yell for help, but the figure was choking him too hard for him to shout.

Another guard came up the hallway and saw the guard on the ground choking. The guard shined his light at the choking guard and the dark figure disappeared. The guard came over to the wounded guard and saw he was hurt. The guard immediately went to get help for the wounded guard and to report to Princess Celestia what just happened.

When Princess Celestia was informed about the attack, she sent other guards to do an extensive search of the castle to find this mysterious dark figure who attacked Luna's guard.

End of chapter 1, chapter 2 coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2 Diana

My Little Pony: What's in the Dark

Chapter 2

Diana

One of Princess Luna's guards was just attacked by an unidentified dark figure and Celestia and Luna both had guards searching the castle extensively for this mysterious dark figure. Neo's friends woke up and Luna told them about the dark figure that attacked her guard, they were horrified about the attack and they agreed to help search the castle and find this dark figure. Luna woke Neo up, she apologized for waking him up in the middle of the night and she told him about the attack. Neo said he had a feeling about who this dark figure was so he decided to help with the search.

Neo and Luna walked down the dark hallway, Neo had a flashlight and Luna used her magic to create light of her own. As they walked down the hall, something from the dark leaped out onto Neo and tried to strangle him. Neo tried to push the figure off of him, then Luna shined her light at the figure, but the figure disappeared when the light shined on it.

Luna asked Neo if he was okay and Neo said he knows who the dark figure is. The dark figure who attacked him and Luna's guard appeared to be a dark human girl and he said the girl was Diana, the same girl who aided The Blair Witch back when Neo, Twilight and Starlight were stuck in the altered future that Starlight tried to change almost a year ago. And now it seemed that Diana had returned for revenge, but Luna wasn't about to let her hurt anymore of her guards, or anypony for that matter.

Neo and Luna went to go tell Princess Celestia about Diana and Celestia had her guards search extensively for Diana and to consider her dangerous. Twilight and her friends heard that Diana had returned and she told her friends to be very cautious if they encounter her because if she finds them, she might try to hurt them.

Suddenly, all the lights in the castle went out and the castle was now completely dark. Fluttershy was very scared, she hated being in the dark, but her friends comforted her and told her that she may be in the dark, but she's not alone in the dark, and that made Fluttershy feel better. The ponies had to be very careful, now that the lights were out, Diana could be anywhere and she could move freely through the dark and attack without warning.

The ponies walked down the dark hallway and Fluttershy was still very nervous, suddenly, Diana reached out and grabbed Fluttershy, she started choking her and Fluttershy's friends came to her aid. Diana punched Twilight in the face and pushed her across the hallway, Rainbow Dash got angry and she launched herself at Diana and she kicked her off of Fluttershy.

Then Neo came up the dark hallway and he saw Fluttershy wounded, he got angry and he attacked Diana, punishing her for what she did to Fluttershy. While they were fighting, Twilight used her magic to shine a bright light at Diana, and when the light shined on her, she disappeared.

Neo made sure that Fluttershy was okay and she thanked him and Rainbow Dash for saving her. Neo was happy that Fluttershy was okay, but he now realized that Diana may now be going after Princess Luna, and he had to stop her before she does.

End of chapter 2, chapter 3 coming soon.


	3. Chapter 3 The Power of Sunlight

My Little Pony: What's in the Dark

Chapter 3

The Power of Sunlight

Princess Luna was sitting in her room and it was completely dark in there, she enjoyed the dark from time to time, but sometimes, it brought back bad memories of the time when she was Nightmare Moon. She knew Nightmare Moon still lived inside her, but Luna always stayed strong to keep her dark side in her and not unleash her. Diana was still on the loose in the castle and Neo and his friends were looking for her. Neo had a feeling that Diana was going after Princess Luna now, and he wasn't about to let Diana hurt her.

As Luna sat in her room, a bright graphic light came on in there, she looked around and saw a bunch of glowing writing all over the walls of her room. Some of the writing said "Just like the others" "No one understands" "Revenge is sweet" "Help me" "I just want to be friends" "Hide in the dark" "No Escape" "Watch your back" "I'm coming" and "Keep the lights out."

Luna walked around her room, nervous that Diana may be lurking in the room somewhere, but she had light that could hurt Diana, so Luna wasn't afraid of her. Luna looked over and she saw Diana for a second, but then she disappeared in the dark and Luna could hear her scary voice. Luna walked over to her bedroom door, then she saw the words "Turn around" written on her door. Luna turned around and she saw Diana standing a few feet from her. Diana disappeared and was gone, then 3 seconds later, Diana appeared right in front of Luna and she grabbed Luna and attacked her.

Luna fought with Diana and she wanted to get rid of her once and for all, she wasn't about to let Luna hurt her or anymore of her subjects. As they were fighting, a bright beam shot through the room and it hit Diana and sent her across the room. Luna looked over and she saw Princess Celestia, Neo and his friends standing at her her room entrance. Neo said, "You stay away from my princess you bitch!"

Neo pointed a gun at Diana and he shot some rounds at her, but the bullets had no effect on her whatsoever. Diana said, "That won't hurt me." Celestia approached her and said, "No, but this will, and I will do everything in my power to protect my sister and my subjects from you."

Celestia fired a beam made of sunlight at Diana, the beam hit Diana and she screamed in agony. Sunlight shined on her and it was burning up her dark skin, and any sort of bright light, especially sunlight hurt Diana and would burn her skin. Diana kept screaming and she started begging to Celestia to turn off the sunlight. Celestia was very angry at Diana for trying to hurt her sister. Celestia said, "Diana, you hurt my sister's guards, her husband, his friends and my sister herself, and you shall be punished for your crimes, I therefore sentence you to an eternity of sunlight endurance."

Celestia's horn glowed and so did her eyes. Diana screamed in agony and the sunlight shining on her got brighter. Then the sunlight seemed to obliterate Diana's dark body and she disappeared in the light. Then the sunlight faded and Diana was finally gone.

Luna snuggled against her big sister and thanked her and Celestia nuzzled Luna in response, thankful that her little sister was okay. Neo was also happy that Luna was okay and so did his friends, Neo gave Luna a hug and his friends joined in the hug. They were all happy that Luna was okay and that Diana was finally gone and would never return to Equestria. Hopefully this didn't ruin Neo and Luna's weekend.

End of chapter 3. The End.


End file.
